


The Massage

by SmolNLovely



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: Winter has come home from a long mission to her boyfriend Qrow, and little does she know that he's got a rather romantic night planned.





	The Massage

The Massage   
“Come on, sit down, Ice Queen. I promise I won’t bite.” Qrow said to Winter with a smirk. The two had secretly been seeing each other for quite some time but had only gone as far as kissing. Well tonight, he planned to change that. He’d pulled out all the stops, candles, flowers, wine, anything that sounded remotely romantic. Romance wasn’t normally his thing but Winter was a Schnee, and he considered himself lucky enough to be with her, he also knew she was a virgin, and he wanted to make her first time special if she let him. 

Winter had just returned from a mission and she was tired, though she had to admit that Qrow had out done himself. She’d never tell him but she was kind of impressed. So she sighed a little and went to join him on the couch. “One glass of wine then I’m going to bed.” She stayed as he poured her glass. She really was exhausted. 

“Deal.” Qrow said as he handed her the glass and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I missed you.” He liked when her cheeks flushed the way they were now. He was one of the few who could get a rise out of her, it was talent. Soon enough they started talking about her mission while she sipped from her glass. She did seem really stressed out. 

“Here...” He said finally, sitting up a bit straighter. “Turn your back to me...” 

“What? Why?” She asked, looking over at him. 

“Because I want to rub your shoulders...you seem tense.” He replied. 

Winter seemed to think it over before turning her back to him. “No funny business.” 

“Hmm I make no promises.” He smirked, his hands moving to her shoulders, gently rubbing them as she continued to talk about her day. Eventually his hands moved from her shoulders down her back and then to her sides, kneading gently. 

“That does feel nice...” She admitted, glancing over her shoulder at him. Then she reached up and pulled her hair out of it’s bun with a relieved sigh before moving it all over one shoulder. “Much better.”

Qrow smiled a little, his hands moving over her sides, “You know it would feel nicer if you took your shirt off.” He reasoned, leaning in to kiss her neck gently. 

“Qrow...” 

“I’m serious...I promise I’ll be good. I just want to help you relax.” He wasn’t completely lying. 

With a sigh she leaned forward a little and removed her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Qrow’s hands returned to her sides and he could hear her sigh a little with the skin to skin contact. “Keep telling me about your mission.” He urged gently, moving closer to her. As she talked some more he pressed gentle kisses along her shoulder and neck, his hands moving a bit under her breasts, almost cupping them. 

“Qrow.” This time there was a little more firmness and warning in her tone, but he hardly cared. 

“Shh...just relax...” He whispered in her ear, his hands now moving down her body. “Keep talking...” He mumble, kissing her shoulder. Now his hands slipped even lower, sliding over her thighs. “These should come off to...” He commented, moving one hand up to unbutton her pants. 

All this time Winter tried to keep talking but his hands in her were becoming a major distraction. At his suggestion she licked her lips before sitting up and slipping her pants off, along with her boots before sitting back down in front of him. 

“Much better...” He hummed, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her closer, his chin on her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful...I’m the luckiest man in all of Remnant.” 

“Hmmm sure you say that when I’m sitting in front of you in my underwear.” Winter replied teasingly, and Qrow shook his head. 

“No I mean it, Winter. I can’t believe you gave me a chance...I may not be much but...I want to make you happy. I want to deserve you...” All of this was genuine as he slipped his hand between her legs, lightly touching her through her panties. 

“Qrow...” She replied, her tone somewhere between a whimper and a moan. He kissed her neck some more, wanting to hear more of that, more of her soft voice saying his name, or anything really. 

His hand then slipped into her panties as he massaged her folds gently, and she moaned softly in return. 

“This is not a massage...” She mumbled, and he smirked, holding her closer. 

“Well now...” He started to tease her entrance a little before slipping a finger inside, causing her to let out a louder moan, “It isn’t.” He finished as he slowly started to move his finger in and out of her. 

“Qrow...” She breathed, her hand moving up to cup his cheek and keep his face close to her neck. He pressed more kisses against her neck, nipping softly. 

“Does that feel good, Sweetheart?” 

“Uh huh...” 

“Good...tell me if you need me to stop....or if we need to move to the bedroom...” It was a hint at something but he wouldn’t force her into it. If she wasn’t ready yet he wasn’t going pressure her. 

After a moment of this Winter decided that she was ready...she wanted him. She’d been holding back for so long because of who she was but she couldn’t anymore. “Bedroom...” She practically ordered breathlessly, looking up at him. 

Qrow smiled and kissed her deeply before pulling away. “You got it.” He smirked, standing and offering her his hand. When she took it he pulled her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Hold on.” He instructed as he wrapped his arms tightly and around her and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down and kissing her again and again. “Gods Winter...” He hummed against her lips, already excited from hearing her moans in the other room. 

He moved one hand along her side before cupping her breast, squeezing gently. “Can I take this off?” He asked, tugging a little at the bra. 

“Yes...” She answered softly, her hands moving along his chest before she started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon her bra was removed and his shirt was off and she ran her hands over his chest while cupped and squeezed her breasts, his thumb running over her nipple. 

Then he moved his lips along her jaw and to her neck, lower and lower until he was kissing over her breasts. “You really are so beautiful...” He hummed, nipping at her skin before moving further and further down her stomach until he’d settled between her thighs, kissing them. 

The whole time Winter watched him, her cheeks flushed she moaned softly each time he nipped at her skin. When he moved between her thighs she blushed even more. 

His hands played with the waist band of her panties before he looked up at her for permission. Winter gave him a slight nod and with that he pulled her panties down her legs and off. She was already so wet and he could barely control his own lust. 

His hands rested on her thighs as he leaned in and licked lightly at her folds, testing her reaction. Winter moaned a little louder, her eyes closing and her head falling back on the pillows. Taking that as a good sign he continued. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking and licking at her to hear her moan, she tasted amazing. 

While he ate her out, Qrow reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and releasing his hard member. He didn’t want to make her cum from eating her out, mostly because it was her first time and he didn’t want her getting too sensitive. So he continued a little longer before pulling away. 

After removing his pants completely he moved up the bed again, settling his hips between her legs. Winter looked up at him, completely out of breath already, her cheeks still adorably flushed. Her hair laid beautifully beneath her and Qrow was just in aw how amazing she looked.

“You ready, Ice Queen?” He asked teasingly, smirking down at her. “Or do you want to stop now...” He wouldn’t be upset if she said this was enough for tonight, but maybe a little disappointed. 

Yet, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she pulled herself up to kiss him softly. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her bare body against his. 

“I’m ready...” She whispered against his lips, hardly pulling away. With that he nodded and lined himself up with her entrance before gently pushing inside. 

Winter’s eyes closed and her head tilted back against the pillows as he pushed inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, making him let out a moan of his own. One leg wrapped over his hip and he quickly moved his hand to grip her thigh She he could keep her close. 

After a moment his hips stilled, and he just held her against him to give her a moment. “Y-you okay?” He asked breathlessly, nuzzling her neck. Winter nodded in answer, she had a high tolerance for pain. 

“I-I...didn’t realize...” She mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, almost chuckling about what she was about to say. “Y-you’re almost too big for me to handle...” 

That made Qrow’s cheeks flush, and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I’m sorry...” He mumbled back, kissing her gently. “If it’s too much we can stop...” He didn’t realize that he’d pushed all the way inside her. Still Winter shook her head. 

“N-no...I want to keep going...” She told him softly, kissing him again. “J-just...start moving...I’ll be fine...” 

“Well I’m hoping you’ll be more than ‘fine’.” Qrow replied with a smirk before kissing her again and slowly starting to move his hips against hers. Winter moaned against his lips, one hand moving up to cup his cheek as they kissed. 

His thrusts started out slow and even, not wanting to overwhelm her by being too rough or going to fast. Besides it was her first time, it should be romantic. His hand held onto her thigh while the other one moved out from under her so he could hold himself up. 

Eventually he pulled away from the kiss but didn’t move very far from her. “Fuck Win....you feel so good...” He moaned, pressing kisses on her cheek and jaw and then down along her neck. 

“S-so do you...” She answered breathlessly, her cheeks still flushed. Qrow grinned and nipped her neck again, tempted to leave a mark on her, but refrained for now. 

“Mmmm hold onto me...” He told her before scooping her up and moving so that she was sitting in his lap with his back against the headboard of the bed. The movement caused Winter to gasp and moan, her arms wrapped around his shoulders until she was looking down at him. “Much better...” He told her, thrusting up into her slowly. “Now I can get a better look at you.”

As he spoke her caressed her cheek, his thumb running along her lower lip slowly. “You’re so beautiful...my beautiful Ice Queen...” He told her between soft moans, his other hand moving to grip her hip. 

“I-I told you to stop calling me that...” Winter replied softly, kissing his thumb. 

“Hmmmm face it...you love it...” He hummed back, leaning forward to kiss her passionately, his hand gripping her chin. When he pulled away he was smiling at her, still thrusting into her slowly and enjoying her moans. His hand then moved to hold her other hip. “Can you take a little more?” 

Winter bit her lip at the question but nodded slowly, her eyes on his. “Y-Yes...I think so...” She answered breathlessly. With that he nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close before beginning to thrust into her a little faster. His own moans became a little louder and he leaned in to kiss her neck, still tempted to mark her as his. 

“Your uniform covers your neck right?” He asked, growing a little breathless himself. 

“Yes but I don’t see why...a-ah...” She hardly got her sentence out before feeling Qrow bite her neck. His arms wrapped tighter around her as he sucked a mark onto the crook of her neck. 

“Mine...” He growled when he pulled away, kissing and licking the mark soothingly. “All mine...” He whispers in her ear, kissing under her earlobe and down her neck. Winter was left breathless with her face buried against his neck. 

“Y-Yes....” She answered in her soft voice against his ear. “Yours...” 

He seemed pleased that she agreed and held her tight against him, moving just a little faster. The room was filled with their moans and they whispered each other’s names in each other’s ears, kissing and nipping where ever they could get to. Eventually Winter felt that she was close. 

“I...I think I’m gonna cum...” She whimpered out breathlessly, holding onto Qrow a little tighter. 

“Mmmm me too...almost there...” He promised, finding her lips and kissing her passionately all over again. 

It didn’t take much longer for either of them to lose themselves. They both clung to each other as if it might be the last time they see each other. 

As they both started to calm down she started to catch her breath and opened her eyes to look at Qrow. “That was...”

“Amazing...” He finished with a smile, kissing her again before slipping out of her and moving her to lay down next to him, still holding her close. They took another moment to catch their breath and calm down. 

“You know what you have to do now right?” Winter asked tiredly, ready to fall asleep after all of that. 

“Hmmmm? What?” Qrow asked, opening one eye to look at her. 

Winter smiled at him. “Marry me.”  
She said teasingly, now smirking at bit. 

Qrow chuckled softly and pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. 

“Mmmmm give me time, Ice Queen.” He said softly, sincerity in his voice. “I’ll get there someday.”

Winter smiled and closed her eyes, curling up against him. “I know...” 

With that they were soon both asleep.


End file.
